


Tied to You

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Collars, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: She gasped when the cool leather of the collar met her overheated skin. Phil’s rough fingers traced the straps as they wrapped around her throat, running his index finger down the back of her neck after he was done securing the clasps.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	Tied to You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Phillip J Coulson; badass agent, king of bad dad jokes, and overall dork!
> 
> What's better than celebrating a fictional character's birthday than with some smut? ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Melinda stumbled out of Lola, giggling. Phil got out of the driver’s seat, sighing.

“I knew I shouldn’t have let you order that second bottle of champagne,” he said, walking around the hood and gripping her hips.

Melinda hummed, pushing her hips against his. Phil hissed and shoved her lightly against the car’s side. He kissed up and down the right side of her neck, his hands traveling to her ass, gripping it over the tiny black dress she had on.

“Thank you for a lovely birthday dinner,” Phil said after kissing her lips.

Melinda closed her eyes, smiling as the ocean’s breeze made her skin explode in goose bumps. “Your birthday isn’t over yet, and I have one more surprise for you.”

Phil smirked, his right hand traveling to her front. He ran his palm up her thigh, cupping her crotch, feeling how wet the delicate material of her thong was. “I think I know what you have in store.”

Melinda shoved him away suddenly, straightening her hair before she began walking. “You have no idea,” she said, turning when she reached their front door.

Peggy came down the stairs to greet them, barking happily. Melinda scratched behind her ears.

“There’s our girl,” Phil said, kneeling in front of Peggy.

She laid down, showing her belly to Phil who took the bait easily and started rubbing it.

Melinda continued up the stairs. “Phil, don’t take too long.”

“I’ll be right up. I want to give Peggy one of the leftover steaks.”

Melinda smiled as she headed for their bedroom. She took the discrete black velvet box out of her closet and placed it on their bed. She dimmed the lights and sprayed some of her perfume on her wrists and behind her ears. Phil appeared behind her in the reflection of the vanity mirror.

He gripped her hips and kissed her neck, before biting it lightly. “You looked beautiful tonight.” His hands traveled to her thighs, caressing over the fishnet stockings. “I’m particularly fond of these.”

Melinda smirked at him through the mirror. “Don’t get used to them, it was a special treat.”

Phil laughed, turning her slowly. He leaned half-way in for a kiss, waiting her out. Melinda rolled her eyes and pressed her lips to his, licking his lower one, until he opened up. Her tongue traced his upper teeth until his met it. They kissed slowly, tasting the wine and chocolate cake they had shared on the other.

“What was the last present for tonight?” Phil asked, panting.

Melinda kissed his nose and unwrapped herself from his hold. She walked to the bed, picked up the box, and turned to him.

“Mel, you didn’t have to get me anything,” he said, walking toward her.

“Shut up and open it.”

Phil chuckled, taking the box. “Yes, Ma’am.”

Melinda bit her lower lip as she watched him place the box on the vanity table, undo the red bow, and lift the black cover slowly. Phil pawed the wrapping paper away curiously, frowning when he saw the content of the box. He hesitated for a moment before he fished into the box, holding up the leather collar.

“Isn’t this going to be too big for Peggy?” he asked, turning to her with a confused look.

Melinda rolled her eyes. “Seriously, Phil?”

He blinked. “What?”

“You seriously think I bought our dog a collar, for your birthday, wrapped in a box that cost almost as much as the collar, and gave it to you dressed like this?” Melinda motioned toward her outfit.

Phil blinked again. “Then what… oh!”

Melinda placed her hands of her hips, raising her right eyebrow at Phil.

“You seriously want to?”

“It’s one of your fantasies, isn’t it?”

Phil blushed. “Yeah, well I didn’t think you’d be so eager to make it come true when I told you.”

Melinda chuckled, walking toward him, letting her hips sway more than usual. “Why wouldn’t I? You make most of my fantasies come true.”

“That’s cause’ I like to make you scream,” Phil said, smirking.

Melinda pulled him closer by his tie. “I don’t scream.”

He kissed her lips. “Oh, yes you do!”

“Keep talking, Coulson, and I will save that collar for Peggy.”

Phil grinned, pulling her flush to him. “Do you want to do this right now or—

“There’s a chain in the box as well.”

He planted kisses from her chest all the way to her chin. “Safe word?”

“Kitty.”

Phil groaned, squeezing her hips before turning her around. Melinda gasped when her back hit his chest. Phil’s right hand rubbed her over her dress for a moment before he slid it slowly across her belly. He teased her breasts, cupping both and rubbing his thumb over the hard nipples, and finally wrapping his wide palm around her neck.

“It’s going to look so good on you.”

Melinda closed her eyes, trying to take deep breaths. She gasped when the cool leather of the collar met her overheated skin. Phil’s rough fingers traced the straps as they wrapped around her throat, running his index finger down the back of her neck after he was done securing the clasps.

“How is it? Too tight?”

Melinda tugged it lightly. She could still get a finger under the leather. “Just perfect.”

“Turn around, please.”

She did so slowly. She felt dizzy, and it wasn’t because of the champagne. Phil groaned when their eyes met. His index finger hooked around the metal circle that was attached to the collar. He tugged lightly, but Melinda moved toward him without delay.

Phil stopped before their lips met. “I want you to take off your dress but leave the tights and stilettos on.”

Melinda rolled her eyes. He knew how much she hated high heels and was doing this on purpose. She gasped when Phil tugged at her collar more forcefully.

“What was that?”

She shook her head, trying to control her breathing.

Phil grinned. “That’s what I thought.”

Melinda swayed on her feet for a moment when he let her go, pushing her away lightly. Phil turned to the black box again, looking for the chain she had mentioned. She hiked her dress up her thighs, bunching it around the waist. Phil turned to her, the silver chain wrapped around his hand, and Melinda pulled her dress off slowly. When she could see him again, his dress pants were showing his hard on.

“Come here please,” Phil said, his eyes running up and down the exposed skin.

Melinda walked back to him slowly. She could feel her nipples tighten under his intense gaze, the cold air coming from the air conditioner didn’t help either. Phil held her hips lightly, his thumbs rubbing circles on her skin. He ran his hands up her flanks, his fingertips barely brushing her, but Melinda shivered still. He traced her collarbone gently before touching the collar.

“On your knees.”

She didn’t hesitate. Phil held out his hands to help her keep her balance on her high heels and Melinda smiled up at him gratefully. She was eye level with his bulge but resisted the urge to touch without his order.

Phil raised his eyebrow. “Did you forget how to give a blow job?”

“May I?”

His right hand cupped the back of her head, pulling her face closer to his crotch. “Less talking, please.”

Melinda grinned up at him and didn’t waste any more time. Her fingers traced the bulge over his dress pants. The material was light, and she knew he felt it. Phil grunted, the hand in her hair tightening lightly. She undid his belt quickly, pulling it out of the loops and dropping it on the floor. Melinda shifted on her knees to have a better angle and looked up at Phil with a smirk.

He let go of her hair and gripped the back of her collar, pulling her head back. “Stop stalling.”

Melinda gasped at the rush she felt when the leather tightened on her throat. She felt wetness drip onto her underwear. Phil was still looking down at her, breathing heavily. She smiled and unzipped him, opening his pants enough to see his black boxer briefs. He loosened the hold on the collar when she traced the waistband of his underwear.

“Oh fuck!”

Phil’s head tipped back when she pulled down the material of his briefs. His cock sprung out, already half-way hard. Melinda hummed, twisting her head to the right so she could get her tongue underneath his tip. She lapped at the pre-cum dripping from his slit before moving her mouth over the entire head, engulfing it.

He tugged at her collar. “Easy.”

Melinda let him go with a pop. She licked her lips as she watched his cock bob in front of her face. The shaft was warm when she wrapped her right hand around it. She straightened her back and leaned down. Phil growled when she swallowed his cock and Melinda smiled around his throbbing shaft. She started out slow but increased her rhythm when she felt him growl.

“Shit!”

Phil let go of the back of her collar and hooked his finger on the circle in the front. Melinda whined when he started controlling how deep she went but stopped when he pulled her hair.

“That’s it… like that… easy… don’t push.”

He was babbling and Melinda smirked around her mouth full of cock. She started stroking the part of his shaft covered by her hand since Phil wasn’t letting her deepthroat him. His breathing caught for a moment when Melinda cupped his balls, massaging them slowly.

“Stop!” Phil pulled at the collar, growling.

Melinda wiped the saliva on her lips with the back of her hand. “Did I do something wrong?”

Phil smiled down at her, his right hand coming up to caress her cheek, knowing she only asked to stroke his ego and fuel his fantasy.

“You did everything so well I almost blew.”

Melinda smirked.

“But I need to fuck you first. On the bed, please. On your back.”

He held out his hand and Melinda took it as she stood up slowly. Her legs felt a little wobbly. She collapsed on the mattress with a huff and crawled toward the pillows, getting on her back as requested while she slipped off her thong. She looked over to where Phil was still standing. He was stroking his shaft slowly, watching her. Melinda smirked, her right hand traveling down her belly. She rubbed her clit in wide circles, her hips jumping.

“I didn’t say you could do that,” Phil said.

He let his pants and briefs slide down his legs and stepped out of them as he walked to the bed slowly. He dropped his jacket as well, starting to undo the cufflinks. Melinda licked her lips as he opened his dress shirt slowly, revealing the toned chest sprinkled with hair. She started to get up, but Phil wiggled his index finger at her, pointing down at the mattress. Melinda leaned back on the pillows with a small huff.

He got on the bed and started crawling to her, his hard cock bobbing between his legs. Phil pulled the chain with him, dragging it across Melinda’s warm skin, making her gasp. He cupped her jaw with his left hand, tipping her head back, angling her throat so it was on full display. She felt the clink of the hook securing onto the round circle of the collar.

Phil gave it an experimental tug, making Melinda’s head move forward.

“Okay?” he asked.

She nodded, fingers touching the chain lightly. He tugged it again and she scooted down the mattress, ruffling the bed-sheets as she went. Phil’s right hand wrapped around her throat before his fingers slid down her neck, caressing her sternum for a few seconds. He continued further down, until he reached the patch of dark hair.

“Oh fuck!” Melinda’s head jerked backward when Phil’s finger flicked her clit, but she almost chocked from the tightness and had to move it forward.

Phil’s eyes widened when he heard the sound, but Melinda shook her head. He smiled at her, loosening the grip on the chain a tiny bit, but the finger on her nub rubbed faster. She thrashed on the bed. The pressure was bordering on pain and she knew Phil was doing it on purpose. 

“Shit, you look so hot like this!”

Phil almost growled the words. Melinda gasped when he gripped her hips and turned her on her left side. He spread his thighs either side of her body. He threw her right leg over his right thigh and moved closer. Melinda whined when the head of his cock brushed her folds. He had not taken the time to touch her properly tonight and she was more sensitive than usual.

Phil hissed as he held his cock, letting his head breach her slowly. Melinda’s right hand gripped his left wrist, which still clutched the chain, although his grip on it had loosened even more. She shoved her face in the pillow and screamed as he continued to slide into her, so slowly she thought the pressure would rip her in two. They didn’t often fuck without foreplay and Melinda had forgotten how good the pain was.

Phil was panting before he was even halfway in. He had to stop, or she knew he wouldn’t last. He planted his hands on the mattress and tried to get his breathing back to normal. Melinda smiled at him through the haze.

“I forget how tight you are when I don’t finger you first.”

Melinda bit her lip, feeling him throb inside of her. Clearly, Phil had had enough of going slow and careful. He tugged the chain, forcing her to move further down, effectively impaling herself on his cock. Melinda’s air was punched out of her lungs when she felt him bottom out.

“Shit!” Phil growled, pounding into her for a few seconds until he got himself under control.

She still couldn’t form a coherent thought, let alone a sentence. He tugged at the collar at intervals, perfectly in sync with his thrusts.

“This won’t last long.”

Phil huffed as he pulled out. Melinda whimpered. She felt suddenly empty and cold. He gripped her ankles, pushing her legs together, and lifting them up. The collar tightened significantly as Phil wrapped the chain around her ankles, keeping them together. He gripped his cock and pushed back in, moaning.

“Rub your clit,” he said, looking into her eyes. “If you can’t breathe you knock on the headboard. Knock once if you understand.”

Melinda did as instructed.

“Good girl,” Phil said, smirking.

He started pounding her. One hand held her legs in the air, while the other gripped her right hip. He slammed her on his cock over and over, his hips snapping with more power each time. Melinda rubbed her clit with her right hand, her left hand wrapped around the back of her thighs. Her muscles were beginning to burn but she would not have stopped this for any reason.

“Shit!”

Phil’s hips stuttered, his rhythm failing. His thrusts were becoming fewer, but they were stronger. The momentum shoved Melinda up the bed, causing her tits the bounce. Phil growled, his left hand leaving her hip to cup her right breast, pulling and pinching her nipple.

Melinda rubbed her clit faster, the pressure stronger. She gasped when she felt it coming, the tingle starting from her throbbing folds.

“Phil… I’m….

He growled, undoing the chain wrapped around her ankles. Melinda gasped when she was finally able to twist her torso without choking herself. Her back almost lifted off the bed as warmth exploded inside of her. She felt Phil pull out, shooting off on her belly. He came so hard some of it reached her face.

He panted, collapsing on her right side. Melinda was still buzzing. She wanted to have his cock inside of her again, but her folds were so sensitive she could barely touch them. Wetness leaked out of her as Melinda’s pussy throbbed. She tried to catch her breath.

Phil coughed “That was horrible.”

Melinda’s head snapped to the right, eyes wide. “Why? What did I do wrong?”

His eyes flew open and he sat up. “No! I meant; I did a lousy job. Came so fast. That’s embarrassing.”

Melinda rolled her eyes, running her right hand up and down his chest. “Phil, it’s your birthday, you can do whatever you want.”

He rolled his eyes.

“Plus, you _are_ a year older.”

Melinda laughed at his shocked face. He knelt on the bed and pulled her by the legs, wrapping them around his waist.

“I’ll show you old,” Phil said, stretching his neck to suck her right nipple.

She moaned, twisting her head to the left. Peggy licked her nose. Melinda yelped.

“Peggy!”

Phil let go of her nipple to laugh. The moment was completely ruined.

“Hey, she probably got lonely.”

Melinda sat up, wrapping the sheet around her body. “You know you’re not supposed to be up here!”

Peggy blinked slowly, before yawning. She laid down at the foot of the bed, pillowing her head on her paws.

Phil chuckled. “What is it with you not wanting to be naked in front of her?”

“It’s weird!” Melinda said, making a face. “I don’t need our dog to see us fuck.”

“She probably thinks mom and dad are happy.”

Melinda rolled her eyes. “Dork!”

Phil grinned. He got off the bed, rubbing Peggy’s back as he walked to the bathroom. Melinda took off the collar, smirking at it. Phil came back with a wet washcloth. He tugged her sheet away and rubbed between her thighs. Melinda gasped as the warm fabric rubbed her still swollen folds. He wiped her belly before kissing it.

“Thank you,” she said, leaning in for a kiss.

He hummed, his eyes running up and down her throat. Melinda let him inspect the skin.

“It’s a little red,” Phil said.

Melinda smirked. “That means it was good.”

“I’ll get you an ice packet, so it doesn’t bruise.”

Melinda gripped his hand before Phil could walk away. “All you need to do right now is get into bed.”

He smiled, climbing on the bed, and curling behind her. Melinda let him wrap her up in his arms and nuzzle her hair.

“Happy Birthday, Phil,” she said before she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
